


to an eternity of mornings with you

by milksenpie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TAYLOR SWIFT YOU BELONG WITH ME MUSIC VIDEO, and its messy, bartender!wonwoo, but here i am, dancer!soonyoung, i hate writing fluff, insomniac!soonyoung, my neighbor's window is right in front of mine but i never noticed him au, shocker right, this is a birthday gift, you_belong_with_me.mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksenpie/pseuds/milksenpie
Summary: soonyoung loved mornings. he had always been awake, waiting for the sunrise everyday for as long as he could remember.fifteen nights after meeting wonwoo, though, after such a long time, soonyoung misses the daybreak, falling asleep in his neighbor's arms.all his life, he hated missing even a single sunrise, but today...not so much.





	to an eternity of mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheolseungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolseungs/gifts).



> Happy Birthday.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_**to an eternity of mornings with you** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

** night 1: **

 

 _ **wonwoo hated mornings.**_ and it didn’t really help that he had a really bad habit of waking up at random times in the middle of the night, either. it especially bothered him whenever that happens, and most of the time, he eventually ends up staying awake all night until dawn. mornings served as a reminder for wonwoo that it was already tomorrow--that he had to take on another tiring day.

wonwoo works a really weird shift at the bar three blocks away from his apartment--he clocks in at 4 in the afternoon and serves drinks all the way until midnight. the only thing that he resented more than early mornings were fridays. during fridays, the pub would be really packed. their customers multiplied threefold, and it was really just a hectic day for the whole bar since it was the last of the working days, so people naturally celebrated with beer and were hanging out with their friends all night. during those days, wonwoo was forced to do overtimes without even being asked to, and since he was too nice to leave at 12 am like he should, he would end up extending his working hours for another hour or at most, two.

today was one of those fridays. he had left work at 1:30 in the morning, and it hasn’t even been three hours yet, when he finds himself tossing and turning on his bed, his sheets a mess and his blanket already half-dangling towards the floor. he wasn’t sure if he woke up because of a nightmare or because he was just really tired that day (this was a really weird occurrence that happens to him way too often for his liking), but one thing was for sure--he absolutely hates it. he stares at the bright red digits shining from his clock, and his nose scrunched up in utter distaste. 2:53 am. he closes his eyes. he attempts to sleep again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ahh… my back hurts,” soonyoung whines as he drops the box onto the floor. that was the last of it. he was rearranging some of his stuff and tidying a bit around his home, and he was surprised to find out that he had so much junk that he can get rid of, or donate to charity. soonyoung was dead tired, but he knew he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon--he knew better than that. soonyoung has a lot of trouble sleeping; he’s tried it all--warm tea, milk, tiring himself out, sleeping with plushies, but none of them ever seem to work. it makes him sad and unproductive, and very, very frustrated. he’s not sure how it started or what the catalyst was, but since he had no choice but to deal with his insomnia, he thought that it would be better to spend his time awake occupying himself until his body actually allows him to sleep. since not a lot of establishments were open at wee hours of the night, soonyoung mostly spends his time at home--sometimes playing video games, watching movies, reading books, or dancing. it takes his mind off of the fact that he’s a very sad insomniac.

he was a really bright person, but during the day, when most functioning humans were expected to be up and do some work, he had grown grumpy and naturally, he repelled a bit of people. he always looked disheveled and out of focus since he was so tired from lack of sleep, and his overall countenance just quietly shouted “unapproachable.” sometimes, in the middle of playing a game, soonyoung would unconsciously sheds a few tears, silently wishing that he was like other people. he just wanted to fall asleep.

his insomnia would eventually calm down around 7 in the morning, though, and would grant him a decent 3-5 hours of sleep. although there were some cons to his screwed sleeping schedule, there were also some positivity that came with it, too.

 _ **soonyoung loved mornings.**_ he would eagerly stand by the window exactly ten minutes before the supposed time of the day’s sunrise, and watch as the sun slowly ascends to shine its light on the world. it served as a reminder for soonyoung that despite his inability to sleep like a normal human being, tomorrows still exist--and it was another day for him to fight and try harder.

soonyoung’s just thankful that he had a flexible time schedule down at the dance studio where he worked. he was allowed to clock in late, especially when there were no workshops scheduled for the day or students who booked him for personal training. so even though he was really unfortunate with his insomnia, he still had that to be thankful for. he feels that the universe isn’t completely against him, after all.

soonyoung stretches his arms up in the air one last time before heading to the kitchen, just in time to watch the coffee maker finish its job. this was a routine he had developed from his attempts to try and do things that requires a lot of work, just so he could kill time faster. at 3 am every morning, soonyoung would take out a bag of coffee beans, set up his coffee maker and its filter so he could brew a cup of coffee.

he flips the switch and turns the coffee maker off before grabbing the small pitcher’s handle, promptly placing it on top of a pot holder so he could grab his mug from the cupboard. soonyoung adored music--and although he’s more gifted with his feet than with his mouth, that didn’t stop him from random outbursts of chorus and singing inside his kitchen at 3 in the morning.

he was doing whatever he can to replicate one of shinee’s choreographies while he was holding his mug with one hand and the pitcher with the other, while singing its lyrics out loud all together. he tips the pitcher down, ready to pour himself a cup of coffee, when his eyes catch sudden movement from the window of the apartment across his own. he had never really paid attention much to his almost neighbor; in fact, this was the first time that he noticed how their windows were completely parallel to each other. there was no light yet coming from the apartment, but there was definitely a shadow moving around inside.

soonyoung’s sight never left the window, until eventually, light finally flashes through, the bulb flickering a few times before finally growing stagnant in a dim shine inside the room.

“oh my god,”

what greeted his eyes were the naked curves of a slim male--his back pale and bare as the half naked stranger stretches an arm out to reach for something inside his cupboard. soonyoung couldn’t tear his gaze away as he unconsciously began pouring coffee into his mug, his hands seemingly having a mind of its own. he stood frozen in his own kitchen, slightly overwhelmed--he wasn’t sure if it was because this was the first time he had seen his neighbor, or if it was because he had never seen a man (besides himself) half-naked before. it didn’t really help that this man’s jogging pants was riding way too low under his waist either, so it was double the distraction.

soonyoung also does not notice that said half-naked stranger had already turned around and was staring right at him, his eyebrow arched. soonyoung was way too occupied by the amount of skin he was seeing to heed that mr. pale stranger was watching him, until his eyes eventually raked the whole of wonwoo’s torso, all the way up to his face.

“crap,” soonyoung mutters, out loud.

he was about to tear his gaze away and disappear from his window’s view to hide from his neighbor, but soonyoung watched the man lifting his hand up, pointing at something he was holding. what was he referring to?

that was when he finally realized that his cup had grown too full, and the coffee had started pouring all over the counter, even dripping all the way to his kitchen floor.

“oh--shi--!”

soonyoung’s reflexes were usually quick, but he was way too distracted to react on point this time around. he places the pitcher down and scurries to grab a rag so he could start cleaning up his mess.

wonwoo was still staring at the now empty spot where soonyoung once stood before disappearing out of view (probably to get something for the mess he made), his eyes full of curiosity.

he exits out of view as well, with one thought in mind.

_“who the hell makes coffee at three in the morning?”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **night 2** :

 

2:55 am. he wakes up. again. he’s not sure why the universe has been against him these past two nights, but he’s awake once again at an ungodly hour. out of pure curiosity, he found himself dragging his feet towards the kitchen, leaning against his counter. he tries this best not to look as if he was there on purpose--that he was taking a little peek if his neighbor would be there again, making himself a cup of coffee at 3 in the morning.

5 minutes pass, then 10, until wonwoo finally realizes that he was waiting for at least 20 minutes now for his neighbor. just as he was about to stand up, a sudden kindle in his neighbour’s apartment brings his movements to a halt, as the light flickers open. he sees a shadow moving about, and before his neighbor could see him waiting in his own apartment, he disappears out of view with a conclusion.

_“so he does this every night, huh?”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**night 3:**

 

boxes decorated the floor while various shoes, clothes, magazines and other junk scattered all over the living room. it’s only been three days since soonyoung rearranged his home to make it look neater and more organized, but the tidiness didn’t last a week this time around. soonyoung was curled up in the corner of the room, still in his practice clothes. what was the point of practicing if he was going to mess up so often anyway? the first thing he does when he gets home is to ruin everything in sight--he usually wasn’t this destructive, but today he was just… tired. this has happened before--his inability to sleep whenever he needed to affected his performances and his classes. he absolutely hated it whenever that happens, because dancing was the only thing that kept him going on for so long. because he had a screwed up sleeping schedule, his body naturally burned out easier; more often than not, he’d be too tired to practice for 6 or 7 hours straight, which had the other dance instructors murmuring, questioning if he was really passionate about dancing at all.

soonyoung was tired of it all. he wanted to cry, but he’s tried sobbing into his pillow all night in the hopes of falling exhausted twice as fast so many times in the past, he already knew that this time would not be any different. that night, he stayed in his little corner, his eyes squeezed shut as he wasted the night away in tears.

he didn’t even get to drink his 3 am coffee.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**night 4:**

 

wonwoo was convinced that his neighbor did this at 3 am in the morning everyday. but why wasn’t he there last night? he waited for at least an hour last night, but his neighbor never showed up. did something happen? was he alright? his thoughts had been bugging him for hours, which resulted into another sleepless night. that’s four days in a row. this time around, he didn’t even wake up by accident in the middle of the night-- it was his own fault for missing sleep.

he looks at the clock. it read 2:59 am. wonwoo was sitting on the counter now, his hand fully grasping the cup of coffee he had made for himself not too long ago. it has grown cold--he doesn’t even like coffee that much. he just needed an excuse to be there without seeming like he was waiting for him.

wonwoo mentally counts down the seconds, expecting for the light to turn on any time now...and then it does. he was mildly startled, but he tried his best to keep his cool, even briefly averting his gaze from the window just so it wasn’t too obvious that he was waiting for him.

wonwoo wasn’t sure if he was watching him, so he lets another few seconds of being completely frozen on the counter pass by before finally building the courage to bring his gaze back to his neighbour.

he wasn’t expecting it, but there he was, staring right at him. wonwoo’s cup was still pressed to his lips as he catches glimpse of his black haired neighbour, before his eyes finally fell straight into his. they held their exchange of stares for a brief moment before soonyoung (seemingly, unwillingly) tears his gaze away from wonwoo. all the way from his apartment to where he sat on his kitchen, wonwoo notices the faintest dust of pink scattering all over his neighbor’s cheek. pretty much the same one he saw on the first night they _“met.”_

soonyoung didn’t even dare to bring his gaze back up to wonwoo while he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. while being charismatic and full of personality when he’s up performing on stage, soonyoung was actually a little timid in nature. he didn’t even think about looking back at him--especially since he knew how red his cheeks had grown after having that little stare off.

as his mug slowly grows half-full, his time before disappearing out of view also depletes. he’s not sure if wonwoo waited for him, of or if he has been waiting for him ever since they saw each other a few nights ago simply because there was no reason for him to. they didn’t know each other, it was the first time they even saw one another. with all the trivial thoughts making rounds in his thoughts, he found himself finishing up with his mug. the coffee was already up to more than half of the mug that he usually takes, and there was no reason for him to be in the kitchen anymore. besides, he needed to finish cleaning up the mess he left last night anyway.

soonyoung rests the pot back down onto the counter, then lifts his head, planning to give one, last brief look at wonwoo. he had all intentions of gazing away as soon as he confirms that his neighbor was still there, but when he does look at him, he’s greeted by a sight that makes him freeze in his spot, pretty much like the first night they met.

his neighbor was so coolly propped up on the counter right beside his mug, his head tilted just slightly to the side as he held up a thin pad of paper, and written in thick, bold letters, was the word:

**“hi.”**

soonyoung bites his lip in an attempt to save himself from embarrassment as he felt a bright grin threatening to creep up on his lips.

at that moment, soonyoung turns his head, eyeing the piece of paper resting on the floor and the lone, black marker coincidentally sitting right next to it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**night 9:**

 

this thing between soonyoung and wonwoo had been going on for a week now--it became some sort of routine for the both of them to meet up and talk every morning at exactly 3am. they had talked about almost everything--down to wonwoo’s love for books and poetry, and how soonyoung works at the dance studio just down the block. somewhere in their hour-long conversations these past few days, they’ve made some very promising vows to each other; like how wonwoo promised to lend soonyoung his favorite book, and how soonyoung promised to give wonwoo tickets to his upcoming dance performance. they’ve never missed even one, 3am coffee _“date.”_

**“you’re early today.”**

soonyoung had just finished preparing his cup of coffee, sparing a moment’s worth of his attention to the paper wonwoo was holding up. he checks the time, and it read 2:53 am. he was indeed early today.

 **“well. the early bird catches the worm, right?“** soonyoung scribbles this down, but quickly changes his mind and tears the page off, throwing it across the floor. “seriously, soonyoung? what worm?”

wonwoo was smiling from his end, utterly amused.

 **“well, i wanted to be here before you did.”** _wrong_. he tears the paper a second time, tossing it behind him.

 **“i was excited.”** _wrong again._ next piece of paper.

 **“i wanted to see you sooner.”** _another wrong_. last chance.

**“yeah.. i guess i am. :)”**

soonyoung flashes his reply towards wonwoo, and his neighbor wastes no time in scribbling down his own reply, but not without falling victim to his own curiosity.

**“what’d you write down on the other papers?”**

soonyoung almost falls off his chair, his papers scattering to the floor. he was growing flustered with each reply that wonwoo held up, and it was getting _too obvious._

 **“just some typos!”**  
**“anyway, are you going to fall asleep on me again? we missed the sunrise yesterday. well, technically, only you did-- i was awake the whole time, and when i peeked through the window, i saw that you already dozed off! >:(“**

that was the first time they missed watching the sunrise after 5 straight days of doing so. during those 5 sunrises, wonwoo was actually just trying to fight off sleep as much as he could--he didn’t have the heart to tell soonyoung that he was sleepy; that he was having a hard time staying up with him just so they can watch the sunrise together after seeing soonyoung so excited when he first agreed to watch the sunrise with him.

**“well!! sorry for not being able to stay up that late, i guess? what are we, owls?”**

wonwoo meant well and he was sincerely just playing around, but his response earned him a small pout from soonyoung, his face evidently drooping.

**“i’m sorry….”**

wonwoo sighs, and he feels his heart slowly sinking inside his chest. he didn’t mean to make soonyoung upset, but he did. he was just honestly curious, too, as to why soonyoung was always awake during weird, ungodly hours.

**“i was kidding. you know i didn’t mean it. :(“**

soonyoung didn’t even bother to write up a reply this time around and simply nodded upon reading wonwoo’s reply. they spend the next few minutes in silence--well, they’ve always spent their time together in silence ever since, anyway, since they’ve never actually talked in person. 9 days into this weird relationship, wonwoo has yet to hear soonyoung voice, and vice versa.

they just sat on their kitchen counters, exchanging a few, quick glances at each other, taking small sips off their own mugs. they were both too dumb enough to notice that they were purposely taking such little sips of their coffee to prolong the time they have to spend on their kitchen--to prolong the time that they can spend time together.

soonyoung was just about ready to give in, to write a reply, when he sees wonwoo scribbling down on his notepad. soonyoung then sets his own pad down and nervously bit his lip. he realized that he had just made things awkward by acting like a baby over such trivial things.

he was too scared to look at what wonwoo wrote, but he knew that he was already holding his pad up. he took a big, deep breath and settled his hands on his lap before finally bringing hi eyes to the window.

**“why are you always awake at such weird hours of the night…? err, morning…?”**

  
after all that they’ve talked about, this was the first time that soonyoung’s sleeping habits have been seriously brought up. more often than not they’d just talk about being awake at 3 am, giving silly and bogus reasons for their weird routine. of course, soonyoung naturally tried to dodge the subject every time wonwoo tried to bring it up as well, but he knew that they had to talk about it sooner or later. and soonyoung decided that today was the right time to talk about it.

 

 **“nothing, really. i’m just nocturnal.”** _wrong_. soonyoung crumples the piece of paper, once again tossing it at some random spot in his kitchen.

 **“i’m asleep all day so i’m awake all night.”** _wrong. trashed._

 **“i like talking to you.”** _wrong_. well, not wrong, but. he couldn’t say that. _trashed_.

soonyoung take a deep breath, carefully scribbling down:

 

**“i think i have insomnia.”**

 

he stares at his own, messy handwriting and pursed his lips. he didn’t want to sound problematic. he was always like that--he was never too keen about the idea of talking about his problems, particularly that one with other people, because he feels like he’s giving the other party some kind of burden--some kind of responsibility now that he’s opened up about being an insomniac.

he feels like he’s going to ruin everything if he tells him this.  
trashed.

 

**“i like sunrises.”**

 

he goes with this answer, flashing the words towards wonwoo’s direction, forcing out the sincerest smile he could muster.

wonwoo was easily convinced that this answer was sincere, so he quickly jots down a reply, and for the nth time tonight, soonyoung almost falls off of his chair because of his neighbor.

in wonwoo’s thick, neat handwriting, it read:

 

**“ i think i’m starting to like them, too.”**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**night 15:**

 

“ahh, crap…” soonyoung flicks the light switch up and down, but it made no difference in his kitchen. the light was definitely busted, and there was only a rough 15 minutes before the clock strikes 3 am. without the light, there was no way wonwoo would be able to read the notes that soonyoung would be holding up. he decides to ditch the coffee maker for a moment and then, for the first time, soonyoung boldly decides to unlock his window and push it open. he then stands by his usual spot, switching the flashlight of his mobile phone on as he waits for wonwoo to come into view. the light was still switched off on his side of the apartment, so soonyoung to pass time, he paces back and forth across his kitchen.

he figures it’s far too early anyway, but he needed to make sure that it won’t come off as him standing wonwoo up for tonight. so as soon as he sees the light turning on inside wonwoo’s apartment, he begins to wave his arms frantically, hoping that wonwoo would take notice of the small light coming from his phone.

 

fortunately, he does so, and soonyoung quickly picks up the note he had made beforehand, flashing the light at the paper for a moment to illuminate his writing.

 

**“my light is busted. i don’t know how to fix it.”**

 

wonwoo squints, and it doesn’t help that his vision was slightly impaired. he leans forward, trying his best to make out what it was that soonyoung had written. on impulse, once he does read it, the adrenaline suddenly rushes in and for a moment, it felt as if his hand had a mind of its own. his usual legible handwriting grew messy, and in in an amazing stunt of bravery, he flashes his own note, which said:

 

**“do you want me to come over?”**

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_“shit. is this really a good idea?”_

wonwoo was pacing back and forth now right in front of soonyoung’s door, his hands balled up inside his pockets. his palms were sweating like crazy, and his heart was pounding against his chest. does he knock? ring the bell? call his name out? slip a note under the door?

he’s been doing that for the past 10 minutes, and he doesn’t realize that he had put too much time into thinking about something so simple. he was ready to back out last minute, thinking up of silly excuses that he can use against soonyoung for when he explains why he didn’t show up when he said he would--for when he chickened out. just as he was about to collect himself and turn around, he hears a sudden creak behind him and he stops midstep.

“w-wonwoo…?”

soonyoung’s voice was a little high-pitched, but it was laced with so much innocence--if voices had a taste, he could compare soonyoung’s to honey. it was easy flowing and sweet, and he reckons that it must have taken such a long time for god to create something _so beautiful._

he finally turns around, and he was greeted face to face with the person he’s been talking with through their windows, with the use of papers, note pads and different colored markers.

“ah… soonyoung-ah,”

that was the only word he could mutter. he was far too stunned to even follow it up with anything else--he made it seem so obvious that he was such a loss for words.

“u-uhm.. come in….?”

soonyoung doesn’t even remember the last time he felt this nervous. his knees were visibly shaking as he pushed the door open further, allowing some space between the door and its frame for wonwoo to come in.

wonwoo takes small, cautious steps, giving off awkward nods and light touches to the door as he quietly allows himself entrance into soonyoung’s home. they continue trudging in, the air obviously a mix of heavy and tense, further into soonyoung’s home.

“ah, hold on, let me get you a drink-- coffee?”

it was timid, but soonyoung was smiling. they knew that coffee held a pretty important sentiment for the both of them, and wonwoo couldn’t help but mirror soonyoung’s little lip curl. wonwoo’s response was a bare nod, as soonyoung disappears into the kitchen to fix up some coffee for the two of them.

it was new for him--brewing coffee for two people since it had always been just him alone drinking, but he hopes he gets it right. over the course of the twelve days they’ve been talking, wonwoo had mentioned how he liked his coffee and just in case he forgot, soonyoung had scribbled it down in a small post-it note that he had always kept close to him during his conversations with wonwoo.

in fact, he had written a lot about wonwoo, and he had a whole fridge door covered with nothing but green post-it notes, all of them about wonwoo.

 

_**11 / 20 / 17** \-- likes cats._

_**11 / 20 / 17** \-- his favorite poet is sylvia plath._

_**11 / 23 / 17** \-- works at a bar. hates his job._

_**11 / 26 / 17** \-- will lend me his favorite book, the bell jar._

_**11 / 25 / 17** \-- current favorite author is murakami._

_**11 / 21 / 17** \-- allergic to seafood._

_**11 / 21 / 17** \-- one sugar, one cream_

 

there, he found it. one sugar, one cream.

while soonyoung busied himself inside the kitchen, fussing over making the perfect cup of coffee, wonwoo was mindlessly wandering around the living room, looking at each portrait hanging on the wall. the pictures told of stories--some he’s been told, some not, but they all had one thing in common. soonyoung was always on a stage, either in the middle of performing or in the middle of an awarding ceremony.

the pictures told of stories showing victory, defeat, dedication, happiness, and most especially, passion. soonyoung belonged on stage, and wonwoo couldn’t help but envy him a little at the moment for discovering whatever it was that he could be passionate about for the rest of his life.

he doesn’t realize how fond he has grown for his _window buddy_ (as they jokingly called each other some nights ago), within the span of the 15 days that they’ve been exchanging conversation through their windows.

as he finished admiring each hung portrait, he begins heading towards the couch to finally make himself comfortable while waiting for soonyoung, but was stopped mid step as he crushes something under his feet.

there was a low crunch--a piece of potato chip, maybe? but when wonwoo lifts his foot up, he sees a small, balled up piece of paper under his toes. wonwoo bends down and picks it up, curiously undoing its crumple.

 

**“i wanted to see you sooner.”**

 

this was written in soonyoung’s handwriting. wonwoo blinks, staring at the piece of paper; and that was when he realized that the floor was littered with a lot of them. he only needed to take one more step to pick another one up and uncrumple it, and just as he expected, another trashed note, in soonyoung’s handwriting.

 

**“you’re late. that’s 5 minutes less of us spending time together today.”**

 

wonwoo moves all the way across the room, picking four more up.

 

**“i missed you.”**

**“can we talk earlier tomorrow, please?”**

**“good night, wonwoo… i hope you dream in color.”**

**“i like talking to you.”**

 

he moves closer to the couch, taking a seat as he picks up another one near its foot.

 

**“i think i have insomnia.”**

 

wonwoo then realizes that he had seen soonyoung tearing away page after page from his notepad after scribbling down his response. he had asked him one too many times about what he wrote, but soonyoung just played it cool, using the excuse that he was just sporting some major typos.

 

“i’m back! and i remembered. one sugar, one cre--”

 

soonyoung’s voice disturbs his train of thought, as the dancer bounces towards him while he lounges on the couch. the papers he had uncrumpled were all over his lap, and he was holding the latest one he read.

 

“...a-ah,” soonyoung stood frozen in front of wonwoo after placing the mugs on the table--he sees that wonwoo had read most of his supposed replies, and wonwoo looked completely puzzled. was he angry? sad? he had never been a good judge of what people felt based on their expressions alone, which give way to a lot of soonyoung’s friends describing him as naive.

 

nonetheless, he was… _blank._

soonyoung opts to open his mouth, to try and explain even if he wasn’t exactly sure yet on what kind of excuses he could pull off for the kinds of responses he had written during some of their conversations, but by the time he could utter a single word, he was already half-way falling on top of wonwoo, landing directly on his lap.

wonwoo’s grip was gentle but firm on his wrist as he pulled soonyoung down with him on the couch.

“w-wonwoo,” before he could follow it up with any other word, soonyoung found himself getting cut off for the second time around tonight as wonwoo’s lips land against his.

he always had the idea that wonwoo’s lips would taste of freshly brewed coffee beans, but he was dead wrong. it was so much stronger than that.

god, and he thought coffee was addicting.

their lips were pressed together in a mess of sloppy and urgent movements, as soonyoung’s hands found purchase on the fabric of wonwoo’s shirt. in no less than a few seconds, soonyoung was already a moaning mess, as wonwoo alternated between sucking on his upper and his lower lip. with all the mess he had been making, his lips parted, much wider, to wonwoo’s complete liking as he finally finds an opening to grant his tongue entrance into soonyoung’s mouth.

soonyoung releases a moan as soon as he felt the soft muscle of wonwoo’s tongue pushing past his parted lips, reciprocating wonwoo’s eagerness by tightening his plump lips around his tongue.

“n-nghh… a-ah,”

soonyoung suddenly flinches as he felt wonwoo’s slender fingers climbing up the sensitivity of his thighs, moving higher and higher until his palms could fully grasp the flesh of soonyoung’s ass. his natural reaction was to moan out, straight into wonwoo’s mouth as he felt his fingertips digging into his rear, just over the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

soonyoung didn’t even dare to fight for dominance as wonwoo’s tongue continuously flicked against against the roof of his mouth and hollow of soonyoung’s cheeks. he had started shifting on wonwoo’s lap in a poor attempt to try and get himself comfortable, but his cheeks suddenly flare up as he twisted his hip a bit, accidentally brushing over something hard forming under wonwoo’s jeans. their lips were still tightly locked against each other, with soonyoung’s lips wound tight around wonwoo’s tongue in a feeble attempt to show him how eager he was to do this, too--how eager he was to turn him on.

soonyoung shifts one more time on wonwoo’s lap, his ass brushing against the visible (now fully hard) tent under wonwoo’s zipper. on cue, wonwoo then pulls back, staring at soonyoung’s bruised and swollen lip as his grip on his plump ass only grows tighter.

next thing they knew, the pieces of crumpled papers containing soonyoung’s supposed conversation answers weren’t the only things that littered the floor.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**night 16:**

  
after what happened last night, both soonyoung and wonwoo ended up curled and tightly cuddled against each other on the couch, completely naked.

it could have easily been the best day of soonyoung’s life so far, except for the fact that he was alone when he woke up. he didn’t really expect that wonwoo would be there once it was time to rise, but… to leave without saying anything? or even a note? really?

soonyoung was anxious all day, even going as far as ditching his teaching session today down at the dance studio. he realizes that there’s really no point in teaching other students when he didn’t even felt like dancing today at all.

soonyoung didn’t even bother setting up his coffee maker today.

instead, he sat on his counter with a stack of paper on his lap, staring at the clock as he quietly counts down each second. he had already rehearsed everything--the moment wonwoo’s lights flicker on, he’s going to flash the first note he had prepared. written in a blue marker, the first piece of paper says:

 

**“i’m sorry…”**

 

soonyoung flips through the pages, making sure everything was in order so he could just flash the papers continuously without having to look at wonwoo. he was too embarrassed.

“i mean… i guess i’d regret it, too, if i were him…”

soonyoung was too sad to even function right now--could he handle even facing wonwoo after what happened?

...would wonwoo even show up tonight?

soonyoung has been sitting for almost thirty minutes on the counter and had yet to see any kind of movement from wonwoo’s apartment. he was really not coming tonight--or ever.

the clock reads 3:33 am when soonyoung finally decides to give up. his heart was heavy--not because he knew wonwoo regretted the events that lead to this situation yesterday, but because he knew that he was going to lose wonwoo.

the papers fly from his grip as he unmount the kitchen counter, and he realizes that 80% of these notes were just him apologizing, begging for wonwoo to forget what happened yesterday if that would save their friendship.

after all, unrequited love was nothing new for soonyoung.

soonyoung was in a mess of tears once again, his eyes red and puffy as he collected the papers from the floor, ready to throw them all out into the garbage. that’s when he notices a blue piece of paper--a different one, resting near the door.

soonyoung approaches the piece of paper with heavy steps, and quietly reads what’s written on it.

 

**“can i come in?”**

 

soonyoung finds himself in a state of panic. this was wonwoo’s handwriting.

he was quick to grab the knob, his knees trembling twice as much as yesterday.

the sight that greeted him was too much to handle.

 

“geez, i thought you’d never open the door. i’m freezing out he--soonyoung?”

 

wonwoo was standing in front of his open door, a book titled _bell jar_ tucked under his arm, as well as a stack of papers, along with a lone pillow and a comfy-looking blanket.

 

“are you okay? why are you crying?”

 

wonwoo notices the mess of written “i’m sorry”s on the floor, and his heart immediately melts.

 

wonwoo didn’t even give soonyoung a chance to say anything anymore--he just dove right in and pulled soonyoung into his arms, dropping everything that he was holding all over the floor.

 

among the written “i’m sorry”s decorating the entrance area of soonyoung’s home, came a new mess of written “i like you”s and “i want to watch an infinite amount of sunrises with you”, all of them dropping from wonwoo’s hands.

 

that night, for the first time in a long time, soonyoung was glad he missed a sunrise. he had fallen asleep before the sun even rose, laying peaceful and compose against wonwoo’s warmth.

all his life, he hated missing even a single sunrise, but today...

_**not so much.** _

__

and for some reason, wonwoo no longer despises mornings... with soonyoung around?

_**not anymore.** _


End file.
